The combination of Adriamycin and actinomycin-D has been used to treat patients with inoperable or metastatic sarcoma. Although the combination increases the percentage of objective improvements in these patients, there is also an increased incidence of adriamycin cardiac toxicity in patients who have received the maximal doses of adriamycin, suggesting that the total cumulative adriamycin dose may need to be reduced in future patients on this combination. Cis-platinum diamminedichloride has been identified as an ineffective drug for treatment of previously treated patients. Future therapy of these patients has been fragmented into other projects and this project will therefore be discontinued.